ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Aquarius
(18th cent.) * (19th cent.) * (19th cent.) * (20th cent.) * (20th cent.) * (21st cent.) * (21st cent.) }} The Age of Aquarius is the shedding of old dogmas, by becoming enlightened to . Out with the old, in with the new Old dogmas consisted of accusing people of being s and s. These accusations began with the of “pagan” nations, superseded by the advent of . The wars began with the Christian and continue into the (See also . It is believed that this period in human history is short lived, which had started with the birth of Christ while spanning some 2150 years since (an ). This age is known as , which incorporates the fish symbol—a common symbol in Christianity . In the cycle we live in, the end of Pisces is the beginning of the . Enlightenment The beginning of the is defined by a philosophical movement that relies on human reasoning. In , this had been called , born out of in the 18th century. For it to prosper, it had to shed dogma, , and namely Christian doctrine. From the 18th century period of Enlightenment spawned many , most notoriously the founded by in Bavaria, Germany on 1 May 1776. Many of the secret socities established , , and from which came groups like the . Alternatively, the founding fathers of the United States of America wanted to establish a theistic nation, hence “In God we Trust”. Thus several emerging political parties maintained . However, since 1990, activists’ push for has the nation’s two party system. The polarization of Conservatism versus Liberalism is not just seen in the US, but worldwide. Thus emerges an attempt for the US Presidential seat for a third party system—the , who according to , the party's of 2012, states that the Libertarian Party is more culturally liberal than Democrats. is a collection of political philosophies in support of , homosexuality, and . Transhumanism is represented by the zodiacal constellation Aquarius who is known as , a beautiful young man who caught the eye of Zeus—becoming a homosexual relationship reflective of . In Aquarian transhumanism, the “water carrier” can be likened to a Data Carrier that will transmit desired data, from a , to humans who are linked in via a BCI. Controls will be put in place for every human on the planet to be linked in. All moral and ethical values will be abolished, as indicated by the (See Timeline). }} Transhumanism (abbreviated as H+ or h+) is an international philosophical movement that advocates for the transformation of the human condition by developing and making widely available sophisticated technologies to greatly modify the human intellect and physiology. A major component of transhumanism is (BCI). Research on BCIs began in the 1970s at the (UCLA) under a grant from the , followed by a contract from DARPA. Meanwhile, systems were being developed such as as early as 1977, and by 1981. The DARPA funded research for (BCI) is with the objective to establish (sometimes called "mind copying" or "mind transfer"). The general concepts for this ability was discussed in 1971 by biogerontologist of the . By connecting a human to a linked to a system like , a system similar to the cellphone iCloud, data could be fed to the human mind from a central access point (a ), in which the human becomes part of a overriding . This will allow transhumanistic minorities and parties to become the majority on a worldwide scale through an icloud system—the Age of Aquarius. See also * Project Aquarius * Star Wars References Category:UFO-Alien Database